rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Birthday of the Game
Dear friends! It's been two years since we met and became good friends. You have been working very hard searching for our dear Professor. We greatly appreciate your efforts and your time! Now it's time to celebrate the Birthday of the Rooms of Memory. Let's start preparing for the festivities. Please everyone come here! We've got a big marzipan cake. The celebration of the Birthday of the Game is about to begin. The gifts from the characters and the creatures of the Rooms of Memory await you. The Living Room is decorated. The Birthday party is about to start. All the gifts are ready! Where is the Professor? He promised to appear at least for a minute! Red Chest Butler Alfred: Here are my recommendations to you before the coming holiday. You should find the first gifts that you will find into the Red Chest. Then you need to charge the Chest with juicy Cloudberries and the Forest Scent. Just please don't ask me why you should do it. So, will you help us? *Find 2 Forest Scents from the Unicorn *Get 2 Baskets of Cloudberries from the Tree *Assemble the Red Chest Butler Alfred: I am sure that the Forest Smells and forest wonders, as well as first errands that you have to do while preparing for the holiday have charged with you with new energy. Now all your dreams and wishes have acquired new shape. Please, dream on! Pursue new ambigious goals! Believe that everything you dream about will come true! Orange Chest Astronomer Andrew: Look, the Lion, the Wood Chopper, and the Scarecrow have put a lot of gifts into the Orange Chest for you. They also added some Winterberry Leaves and some Spring Freshness there. I believe they have done it for a reason. *Find 2 Spring Freshness from the Lonely Lumberjack *Get 2 Winterberry Leaves from the Kind Scarecrow *Assemble the Orange Chest Astronomer Andrew: The creatures from the Manor wish you new accomplishments and new achievements. Be happy. Here I am, greeting you again. But why am I doing it? Where am I again? Yellow Chest Eleanor: Our creatures from Paris have assembled the Yellow Chest and filled it up with Silver and Golden Bell-Flowers. I wonder why we need these Colorful Chests. *Find 2 Silver Bell-Flowers from the Juggler *Get 2 Golden Bell-Flowers from the Mime *Assemble the Yellow Chest Eleanor: Have you noticed that all the Chests that we have are colored in rainbow colors? This is not a coincidence. We want our lives to be as bright as the Professor's research work and as the colors of the rainbow. Green Chest Martha the Maid: We have filled the Green Chest with various magical gifts for you. Hopefully, at least part of them will be useful for you in your life. Please, continue making your life more beautiful. The inhabitants of the Rooms of Memory will help you! *Find 2 Fragrance of Love from the Dryad *Get 2 Gardenia Flowers from the Tree *Assemble the Green Chest Martha the Maid: Green is a very calming color. It brings peace and harmony into our inner world. That is why we are always happy when the spring comes and the nature puts on its gorgeaous green dress. Isn't it wonderful that we celebrate our birthday in spring? Light Blue Chest Prosper Bull: We are putting together a Light Blue Chest for you in Paris. Our wish to you is to have a trip to Cote d'-Azur and enjoy an azure sunrise there with your sweetheart. Anyway, the Birthday celebration is coming pretty soon. Has the Professor arrived yet? *Find 2 Azure Sunrises from the Juggler *Get 2 Crimson Syrups from the Mime *Assemble the Light Blue Chest Prosper Bull: Don't be afraid to make wishes! Believe that everything you wish for, even the boldest plans can come true if you really desire them. Simply write all your wishes down into a notebook for wishes, illustrate your goals with pictures and propose gradual and detailed plans of their execution. Holiday Key Astronomer Andrew: We have assembled five Bright Chests with gifts. There is very little left to do to unlock the door to the Holiday Living Room where we'll be celebrating the Birthday of the Game. We should assemble the Holiday Key. Let's address the Lions and Unicorns for help. *Find 2 Shimmering Adventurines from the Transvaal Lion *Get 2 Bright Labradorites from the Unicorn *Assemble the Holiday Key Astronomer Andrew: We charged this chest with the energy of gemstones for a reason. These stones posess unique qualities. Labradorite is a very special gem which makes its owner more insightful and talented. Shimmering Aventurine strengthens human emotions and makes people fall in love with you. Holiday Living Room Prosper Bull: Now we would like you to invite you to our Holiday Living Room. (further quests see there) Reward: Bright Chest The Bright Chest contains: * : 20 *Tarra Cards: 200 , 200 * : 50.000 * : 1000 *Trophy: Cakes and Roses *Energy: 1 , 1 *Gadgets: 20 , 20 , 20 *Charges: 20 randoms Category:Event